1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to balloons; and, more particularly, to ornamental arrangements of balloons simulating a chandelier or the like which can be used for decorative purposes at parties and similar festive occasions, or for display purposes in retail establishments and the like, as well as to methods and kits for forming such ornamental balloon arrangements.
Ornamental balloon arrangements made in accordance with the present invention can assume a wide range of configurations preferably employing a plurality of helium-inflated (or other lighter-than-air inflation medium) balloons connected either directly to a central plate-like support element or indirectly thereto by means of flexible, swagged ribbon-like streamers formed of crepe paper or the like. In those instances where the arrangement comprises a central helium-inflated balloon affixed directly to the central plate-like support element with a plurality of additional helium-inflated balloons affixed to the periphery of the central plate-like support element by flexible, swagged ribbon-like streamers, the arrangement can assume a chandelier-like configuration wherein the central helium inflated balloon with the plate-like support element affixed to its constricted neck portion rises centrally toward the ceiling, while the additional peripherally mounted helium-inflated balloons are deployed thereabout in any desired pattern--e.g., a circular array, a star-shaped array, an elliptical array, etc.--where the swagged ribbon-like paper streamers define radiating elements similar to the radiating spokes or structural elements of a conventional chandelier which depend from the periphery of the central plate-like support element and then rise upwardly to their respective points of attachment to the peripherally deployed additional helium inflated balloons. Alternatively, the central balloon can be eliminated, in which event the central plate-like support element is suspended from the peripherally deployed additional balloons by means of the ribbon-like paper streamers, thus forming a basket-like arrangement wherein the plate-like support element can be used to support stuffed animals, flowers, gifts, and/or other novelty items.
2. Background Art
There are presently, and for a long time have been, many occasions where individuals desire to decorate party sites, windows and similar store displays, and the like on an inexpensive, yet highly pleasing basis. Balloons have commonly been used for this purpose due to their economy, ease of handling, colorful nature and similar characteristics which have made balloons a widely acceptable means for creating desired aesthetic effects at festive occasions.
Generally, however, when a multiplicity of balloons have been employed for such decorative purposes, the balloons are commonly affixed by paper tape, paper clips, or the like to some type of fixed structural skeleton or to cords or strings attached at their opposite ends to the ceiling, wall, wall moldings, door frames, window frames, or the like. The resulting decorative displays are generally not mobile; and, if mobile, are not capable of being deployed in a wide variety of different configurations.
The use of a single helium-inflated balloon having a suspended basket similar in configuration to conventional large hot air balloons is also known. Again, however, such an arrangement is generally intended for a specific display purpose; and, does not possess sufficient flexibility to enable the "basket" to be supported by a multiplicity of balloons attached to the basket's periphery so as to enable placement of stuffed animals, gifts, and/or other novelty items therein; or, alternatively, wherein the basket defining support can be directly attached to a central helium inflated balloon so as to form a mobile chandelier-like display wherein the balloons can be deployed in any desired configuration.